Have You Ever Wanted 2 Dare a Labyrinth Character?
by I Major in Magick
Summary: Basically you dare them and I write it. The rating is pending depending on what you want them to do. If you want a really good/bad JS lemon I will definately change the rating. Enjoy and sorry the summary sucks
1. intro

Okay this is I Major In Magick. I saw a bunch of Death Note truth or dare fics and I thought that the labyrinth section was missing them. So basically all you have to do is review me to dare the characters, and I'll do a chappie once I get enough Dares for them. This fic will probably be never ending and have major OOC- ness so please bear with me. Honestly I hope this becomes more popular than my other ones because I barely got any views other than telling me to correct my spelling. 0.o

I will start when I get three truths and/or dares.

please enjoy

Ja Ne

IMIM


	2. Chapter 1

AN/ Wow this actually got more reviews than I thought it would. That is so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You peoples make me so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! on with the story.

IMIM: Hello and welcome to the first real chapter of my Dare a Laby character fanfic!!!!!

*Poof*

IMIM: Here are the victims, I mean people.

Sarah: What's going on?

IMIM: *reads the first review sent here EVER* Ha Ha Jareth.

Jareth: What. *Glare*

IMIM: Apparently you like the tango.

Jareth: *confused stare*

IMIM: The dare states and I quote "I dare Jareth to dance a tango in a dress with one of the goblins." I guess you are a cross dresser too. *Laughs*

Jareth: *Growls*

*there is another poof and when the smoke clears Jareth is in a red tango dress. and A tall-ish goblin beside him*

IMIM: Enjoy! *Starts the music with awesome authoress powers*

Jareth: After this is done you will be in a situation that is a million time worse than the bog and cleaners at the same time! *to goblin* Get you hand off my butt!

IMIM: okay while those two are busy we got two dares for Hoggle.

Hoggle: *Eyeing the torture Jareth was going through* No.

IMIM: Oh you will and you will like it or you'll be faced with something worse than the goblin king.

Hoggle: *Scared* What?

IMIM: My PMS induced dares!

Hoggle: *Screams* Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

IMIM: Then here are your dares. First we have one from **leannapotter **it says "Hmm... I dare Hoggle to kiss Sir Didymus... Why, I have no idea, it was the first thing that came to my mind, although I must say, it is rather weird. Anyway, my family thinks I'm nuts, so maybe that's why. I'll see a shrink about it and get back to you, hm?" I say that shrinks are overrated. I've been going to one for years and they still have yet to find something wrong with me.

Didymus: I say, that is a horrid dare. We're both guys.

IMIM: You know there are gay people out there, didymus.

Didymus: Of course there are happy people I Major In Magick.

IMIM: *Drops the subject* Anyway you have to kiss.

Hoggle: *Gives a kiss on the check*

Didymus: *Gawks* we'll talk about this later.

Hoggle: No, because this won't happen again.

Didymus: *sulks in random corner* Okay.

IMIM: O.o You made him go out of character.

Hoggle: *Shrugs* Whats next?

IMIM: Here is a dare from **notwritten "**I dare Hoggle to kiss Sarah on the lips. A real kiss, not those chaste type. Keep smiling. :-)" No offence but EWWWW.

Hoggle: She's just my friend!!!

Sarah: Isn't there a way to pass???

IMIM: *Smirk* Maybe...

Sarah: Tell us.

IMIM: Well if you refuse the dare you have to-

Hoggle: You mean I didn't have to kiss didymus?!?!?!

IMIM: *Chortles*

Sarah: Just tell us what to do.

IMIM: Okay. The dare can be transfer ed to another character of your choice. So, who's gonna kiss who?

Sarah and Hoggle: *Quietly talk*

Jareth: *Now done with dancing and is in regular clothes, for him anyway* Now really? It can go to any character?

IMIM: Any character.

Sarah: I made my decision.

Jareth: *Holds breath*

Sarah: I pick ... BB

Jareth: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! HE ISN'T EVEN IN THE SHOW THAT ISN'T WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!

IMIM: I did say it could be any character but I never said it had to be in the movie, or even a movie. Nice choice. And for all of you who don't know who BB is, he is a character in the spin off story of death note. look up pix or better yet buy the book. Its called 'Another Note'.

BB: *Appears*

Sarah: *Does major make out session with him and he disappears while it happens* Wha?

IMIM: He's one of my favorites, too, Sarah. And your make up is all messed up.

Sarah: *fixes makeup*

IMIM: On with the dares!!! *reads next one* Holy Crap that's funny!!!*Laughs* **Charm Shadow**you are a Genius! "I like your Idea! The Charm Shadow Dare: Sarah, I triple dog dare you to tell jareth to "stop super-sock-stuffing his super-tight-tights"! p.s. When I find the time to, IMIM, I'll read your other stories." And thanks for saying you'll read my stories. My avatar ones are from a few years ago so they suck. My Death note one is gonna get a chappie after I post this though.

Jareth: I don't stuff my tights!!

IMIM: Oh really

Sarah: STOP SUPER-SOCK-STUFFING YOUR SUPER-TIGHT-TIGHTS!!!!!!! THEY'LL BREAK IF YOU PUT MORE IN!!!!!

Jareth: I'll show you that it isn't a sock. *Grabs Sarah and drags her to a closet.*

Sarah: *Half heartedly trying to fight while containing a smirk*

IMIM: Okay that's all of the dares I've got so far. Send more and you'll get more.

Sarah: *from inside the closet* OH YESSSSSSSSSS

IMIM: I'm going to ignore that.


	3. Chapter 2

AN/ HOLY CRAP I GOT SEVEN REVIEWS FOR DARES THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU APPARENTLY LOVE TO TORTURE JARETH ;) I DO TOO!!! I don't own laby or the dares of my wonderful readers!!!

IMIM: Okay. Last time we left Jareth and Sarah were in the closet. Well they still are. God, you'd think they would get tired by now.

Jareth and Sarah: *Come out of closet* *Sarah is blushing*

Sarah: Its not a sock!

Jareth Fan Girls: YAY

Jareth: *Satisfied smirk*

IMIM: Maybe I should change the rating on this ... Anyway on with the dares!!! Our first one was from the day I posted the last chappie, Congrats **silver bubble**for the first dare on my first (real) Chapter of this story. The dare is as follows "Hi-Hi! I remember watching the labyrinth all the time when i was little! huahahaha! I dare hoggle to go on a Ferris wheel with sarah and Jareth and they have to stay at the top of the thingy unless someone tells a secret. Oh, almost forgot (gives a Delicious cookie to everyone) TTFN!".

Sarah: That sounds like a peice of cake!

Jareth: Haven't you learned that, that fraze brings nothing but trouble.

Sarah: *sticks out tongue*

Jareth: Oh I know what you've done with that tongue. *Smirk*

Sarah: *blush*

IMIM: *Poofs them to the top of a random Ferris wheel*

Sarah: Okay on with the secret ... NOT IT!!!

Hoggle: NOT IT!!!

Jareth: ... oh shit.

Sarah: Tell us a secret. *evil smile*

Hoggle: Yes tell us.

Jareth: ... its just a Ferris wheel how bad can it be.

*a random wind comes and wiggles the seat of the ride*

Sarah: *Starts singing*

Psycho teddy!

*CHORUS:

Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.  
Lovely little cutie,  
wont you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me?  
Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.  
Lovely little cutie,  
wont you follow me, follow me, follow me, follow me?

Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.  
Lovely little cutie,  
wont you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me?  
Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy,  
Lovely little cutie,  
wont you follow me, follow me, follow me?

*PSYCHO TEDDY:

Just squeeze me..

Do you really really really really want to?  
Do you really really really really want to?  
Do you really really really really want to?

I'm a psycho, psycho teddy.

Do you really really really really want to?  
Do you really really really really want to?  
Do you really really really really want to?

I'm a psycho, psycho teddy..

Psycho AAH! Psycho BLAAH! Psycho BLEH! PsyCAH BLEH! Psycho BLAAH! AAH! BLEEH! HOOHOO!  
Psycho OOH! Psycho BLEH! Psycho BLEH BLEH AAH! Psycho BLEH! BLEH!

Psycho teddy!

*REPEAT CHORUS*

*PSYCHO TEDDY:

Psycho teddy!

Do you really really really really want to?  
Do you really really really really want to?  
Do you really really really really want to?

I'm a psycho, psycho teddy.

Do you really really really really want to?  
Do you really really really really want to?  
Do you really really really really want to?

I'm a psycho, psycho teddy..

Psycho AAH! Psycho BLAAH! Psycho BLEH! PsyCAH BLEH! Psycho BLAAH! AAH! BLEEH! HOOHOO!  
Psycho OOH! Psycho BLEH! Psycho BLEH BLEH AAH! Psycho BLEH! Psyc-BLEH! Psycho BLEH!

Psycho teddy!

Psyco teddy!  
Psy-Psy-Psycho teddy!  
Psyco teddy!  
Psy! Psy-Psyco teddy!  
Psyco teddy!  
Psy-Psy-Psycho teddy!  
Psycho teddy!  
Psy-Psy-Psy-Psy-Psy-Psycho teddy!..

Jareth: NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo I cave. I cave! Before the closet I was a virgin!

Hoggle: ...

Sarah: ...

Jareth fan girls: ...

World: ...

IMIM: *Poofs them back* Okay the next dare is from a friend I made on this web site her stories are great!!! She writes great Sesskag stories (Its a pairing from Inuyasha) **fluffylova**. You are right I love this dare. "AW FRIGGEN DAMNIT HAHA OKAY HMM I DARE JARETH TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU BUT DOES MORE OKAY xp xp HA I know you will love it XP" *Starts to tear up* You are the best friend ever.

Jareth: WHAT!!! I FINALLY GET TO BE WITH SARAH AND NOW I GET THIS DARE!!! That's it I switch it to Sarah, so :p.

IMIM: Nope. That is out of the question because the dare conserns me.

Sarah: Just do it and get it over with.

IMIM: YAY

Sarah: *turns away*

IMIM: *pounces jareth into closet*

Sarah: *sigh* While the dare is in progress I will read the next dare.

*In the closet*

IMIM: *Makes-out*

Jareth (Thinks, If I get it done now I will be done)

IMIM: *Smirk* *Ties hands to wall* Mwahahahahahahaha.

Jareth: gulp

*Back to Sarah*

Sarah: And that's why you don't laugh while drinking pop. the next dare is from **melpomene13. **Here it goes "I dare Sarah to give Jareth a wedgie. juvenile,I know, but with those silly tights its sure to be funny." You're right it would be funny. They just need out of the closet.

IMIM: *Walks out of closet*

Jareth: *Crawls out with hair even more messed up and mentally scar-ed*

Sarah: *walks up behind Jareth and gives him a wedgie*

Jareth: *Cries*

Sarah: What did you do?

IMIM: Him.

Sarah: *Raised Eyebrow*

IMIM: Okay okay. I used handcuffs. Jeez, it isn't that bad.

Jareth: Wasn't that bad? WASN'T THAT BAD?!?! YOU FUCKING HANDCUFFED ME TO A FUCKING WALL, AND EXPECT ME TO SAY IT WASN'T THAT BAD?!?!?!

IMIM: I don't expect you to say anything. On with the next dare!!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Reviewers: YYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSsssss

IMIM: We got another one from **Charm Shadow**. She says "sweeps hat off of her head and bows to IMIM) Thank you! I'm glad that you think so. (Replaces hat on her head) Okay, I'm on my period, my immune system is on vacation, and I have 4 more days until we move, so I'll take my frustrations on Jareth. Charm Shadow Dare II: To Walk into a room of FanGirls (shudders) wearing a tuxedo, and wearing a sign that says "I'll marry the first one to jump in the B.O.E.S" Tell me If this Dare sucks, IMIM, Please." I don't think the dare sucks!!! As long as Sarah is allowed in the room I'm okay. But I have no idea what B.O.E.S is/was/will be. Sorry but I will put them in a room and say that the first one that globs him will. *Poofs them away*

Jareth: NO another PMSing girl is out to torture me!

IMIM: I'm gonna BOOM you away if you don't shut up about it!

Fan girls: OMG THERE HE IS. *Dog pile on him*

*After peeling the girls off of him we find Sarah clinging for dear life to Jareth*

Fan Girls: Awwwwwwwwww. at least they're happy.

IMIM: I now pronounce you Fae and Wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Sarah and Jareth: *Kiss*.

IMIM: We have to dares that are basically the same here. From **chichi89** and **JarethGirl30028** They say "Lmao..This was funny i wish jareth will show me that he doesn't stuff his tights...DROOL lol..update soon" and "Oh how I laugh...:D I have one! I dare Jareth...TO TAKE OFF HIS TIGHTS! Bahahahaha! Suck. My. Breasts. (Really Jareth, feel free.) My apologies, I do seem to have crossed the line some people know as "sanity" this afternoon, and my butt is numb from sitting on the living room floor and watching Harry Potter for two hours. ~*Verime*~" Alright J. *shouts* Take it off!!

Sarah: Grr

Jareth: *Takes them off*

Announcer: Due to the inappropriate images this will be censored until the next chappie and when she decides to change the rating of this fan fiction. If you feel this is bad please review so that she won't cause your virgin minds to be tainted.

AN/ review and You'll see 'it'. Dare us all you want my pretties!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

AN/ YAY more reviews!!! and dares!!!!!!!!!!!!! I changed the rating so you people can be as perverted as you want. But there is the fact that I haven't been able to update in a while. The reason for that is that it is finally summer and I'm soaking up the sun while its still here, in cold, wet, Minnesota. Sorry but I have more time on my hands now, because its raining, and I'm giving you the chappie now. So Enjoy it while you can!!!

last time we left off with the announcer saying that if you reviewed that we would show you 'it'. They said to go for it. But my friend, who will be known as Michi, has a very pure mind. She calls me older sister so I will not ruin that for her. So I will label the descriptive part for her safety. And the fact that I don't want my best friend mad at me.

*THE DESCRIPTION (DON'T READ MICHI)*

He stood there on the stage surrounded by Fangirls and various other people that appreciate what he was showing. The girls drooled, the guys either were jealous or not out of the closet and just plain staring. He was enjoying every moment of this. He was simply staring at Sarah with a Smirk on his face. Just looking at her caused him to get rock hard.

*End of description* (Look I know it sucked but it was my first try and I was blushing like crazy, plus the more dares u send that are pervy the more used to it I'll get.)

IMIM: _sweating and blushing _Okay. On with the *Gulp* Dares. _Poofs pants on him before every woman and some of the men jump Jareth._The Pen Name is**DethRose**and the Dare is "Poor Jareth. I'll go easy on you. I dare you to take the day off from being king and spend it with Sarah while I kick the goblins around and mispronounce Hildegard's name. Or is it Helga?"

Jareth: YES FREEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sarah: Wow. I married a Drama Queen.

Jareth: Drama King

Sarah: You proved you were a guy already in this chapter. Save it for the other dares.

IMIM: Since I don't want to wait a day, I will be using one of Jareth's tricks.

_Big, magic, clock thing appears and while IMIM points to it the time goes by_

IMIM: So how was the day off?

Jareth: It was great. We went to the movies...

Sarah: Where we made out in the back of the theater.

Jareth: We went to an amusement park...

Sarah: Where he made out or copped a feel in the tunnel of love, the Farris wheel, and somehow the roller coaster.

Jareth: And there was a trip to the Infamous closet

Sarah: ... No comment.

IMIM: Lucky _pouts_. And for the next dare! Its from **leannapotter! **Here it goes "Okay. Anyway... I dare Jareth to kiss Agnes the scavenger... you know, the lady with all the junk on her back. I'm afraid I have to much of a conscience to dare him to do anything more." Okay what is it with people feeling sorry for Jareth all of the sudden?

Jareth: I rather like it.

IMIM: Your only saying that because they want to get in your pants.

Sarah: _glare_

IMIM: Look you both know its true... _poofs the junk lady here _Well get to it.

Agnes: Wats the pro'lem

Jareth: _Looks like he's about to puke_. Can't I switch?

IMIM: _Looks at Agnes_ I see your point. Even I won't make you do that. So Go and switch.

Jareth: _glomps Sarah_

IMIM: Lucky. _sighs_

Agnes: Since, Ms. IMIM is busy. I'll tel ya the ne't dare by **JarethGirl30028. **Again. "ZOMG YOU USED MY DARE! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! :D YOU MADE MY DAY! AND NOW I DARE JARETH TO BALLET DANCE THROUGH THE B.O.E.S. IN A BANANA SUIT SINGING THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA WHILE SUCKING ON A PENIS-SHAPED POPSICLE OF THE GRAPE FLAVOR! Wow, that was specific and disturbing. :) I love this story, and I hope you keep writing it! ~*Verime*~". Honestly, I hear IMIM luvs Phan'om of da Opera.

IMIM: I do luv it. But off you go_ poofs Agnes away _What a disturbing little person.

Jareth: I have a 'banana' and I don't need you to dress me up like one.

IMIM: IT ISN'T THAT TYPE OF BANANA YOU DUNCE.

Sarah and Jareth: ...

IMIM: Sorry I read ahead on the dares and one isn't so nice to jareth_ mutters _Finally

Jareth: _scared look._

IMIM: Okay lets get started. Here is the music _poofs the suit on him_, the suit, and the Popsicle.

Jareth: I'm allergic to grape.

IMIM: To bad now go.

Jareth: _Singing Music of the Night_

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . ._

IMIM: What an imagination it is too.

_Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -_

Sarah: MMmmm

_tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -_

IMIM: Even with a Popsicle in his mouth, his voice is amazing.

and listen to  
the music of the night . . .  
Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!

Sarah: Done

_Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!_

Fangirls: _sigh_

_And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .  
Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .  
Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .  
Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me_

Everyone: Gladly

_savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ._

Sarah: Only if that music is made with me. _smile._

_The Popsicle is all gone and the for mentioned gay guys that are in the closet are hot and bothered by Jareth's sucking skills._

IMIM: Oh I love that song so much. Anyway there are more dares to get on with. Now we have **Mikan-citrus fruits **"Aw, poor Charm Shadow, I feel your pain. (Period, moving, sick, GF cheating on me.) So I'll take my anger out on Jareth too! I dare Jareth to jump into a pool of ice water naked. I'll be nice and make Sarah and Hoggle do it too. P.S. B.O.E.S. is Bog of Eternal Stench. P.P.S. Thanks for doing my last dare! ^_^" First off I would like to point out that this isn't your story so he and you aren't together in the first place.

_off in the far distance crys are heard from that comment_

IMIM: That was scary._ poofs in ice water with authoress powers._

Jareth: I'm not jumping in that.

IMIM: _walks up behind him and pushes him in naked_

Gay Guys: _also jump in_

Sarah: Um ...

IMIM: Aren't you going to do something?

Sarah: Well ... We technically aren't married so there isn't a point is there.

IMIM: Do explain to the viewers _poofs hoggle into the orgy of men_

Sarah: Well you aren't a person that can legally marry two people.

IMIM: ... True

Sarah: And you, yourself raped him in a closet.

IMIM: True and those were good times.

Sarah: So legally, I'm single.

IMIM: Thank you for enlightening us. _Pushes Sarah into water. _Okay next dare is another one from **Charm Shadow**I love the pen name by the way (So cool). The dare was "(shivering in a corner) Oh, no. My virgin mind has been tainted! (faints) (revives) Nah, I've read worse. (Points to the fire gang) I dare one of the fierys to climb on top of Jareth's head and start reciting blonde jokes to him. No offense to all you other awesome blonds. ^_^;" My friend from earlier, Michi, is blond. She's cool.

Fiery: _Climbs on Jareth's head_If a blond and brunette both fall off a cliff at the same time who will hit the ground first?

Everyone: I don't know.

Fiery: The brunette because the blonde has to ask directions.

Sarah: _whispers _Or they would fly away as an owl in this case.

IMIM: _Giggle_

_continues_

IMIM: The next dare is from **xXSakixPsychoxTeddyXx. **Yay one from a friend!!!

Saki: _bows_

IMIM: Here is the dare. "Hmm...I've NO idea who any of these people are. Jareth sounds like some gay guy...Sarah...I've no idea...and who the fawk was the others?! BB: Maybe if you were PAYING ATTENTION..If I were paying attention I'd have a lot more clever insults. Here's my dare...I DARE JARETH AND LIGHT TO BE LOCKED IN A CLOSET! And Light HAS to be on Kira mode, and be freaking out. Jareth I advise you to take his watch...and his notebook...and his pen. Have fuunn! BB: That was the most STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard. Fuck you running side ways up a hill, singing Brittney Spears BITCH. Bye Maajor! xD" Okay more Deathnote Characters. For those of you that don't know Light Yagami (or as I like to call him Imagay) is a phychodic prick that mass murders a good portion of the worlds population before getting caught and he also kills my second and third favorite characters. L and Mello. If you want more info watch the episodes on youtube or something. _Poofs Light into the room and the deathnote(and pen) to Jareth. Shoves them both in the famous closet._

Sarah: I pity him

IMIM: We all do but It was all in the dare.

Sarah: Be strong.

*Inside the Closet*

Jareth: _holding the deathnote and yells_ WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!!! ITS WORSE THAN THAT THING THAT WAS PULLED FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE BOG LAST WEEK!!!!!!

Ryuk: ... Boo

Jareth:_Throws random shoe at the Shinigami_.

Light: Can I see that Note Book?

Jareth: _looks at the note book and remembers the intro IMIM gave Light. _No

Light: Please?

Jareth:_ Turns around and writes Light's name as best he can in the limited light_.

Ryuk: Huk, Huk, Huk

Light:_ Dies_

IMIM: Oh YAY Kira's dead!!!!!

Ryuk: I'll read the next dare for an apple.

IMIM:_ Poofs an apple into being. _We don't have time for it to be today So you people should keep this dare in mind for the next chappie.

Ryuk: This dare is from a constant reviewer and friend to IMIM, its **Fluffylova.**Her dare States that next time everyone will "Okay loved it so far... hmm think me mean but i dare Sarah and Jareth to switch Bodies for the whole dare thing ^^ haha Thanks IMIM ^^ x fluffylova x"

IMIM: Keep that in mind when you dare the characters next!!! Good Night and please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Okay Author's Note time. Well I'm happy that I still get reviews on the story but I'm getting less and less. I only got a bunch on my last one. I know that I should be happy I get any but still. So, tell your friends, tell your relatives, tell your neighbors, tell that creepy guy that watches you while you sleep, even tell the ghosts in your attic. I need more dares, or the story can't go on! That would be an awful thing, too. I like writing this and my mom is only gonna let me write one M rated fiction. She'll delete any she sees and she never tells me when she checks my HP!!! Anyway on with the stuff. It seems that people are daring me with Deathnote characters more and more. I'm not doing a crossover. I might someday do a truth or dare crossover but not right now. I will still do the DN dares from last chapter but not after this. If I was to do a T&D crossover it would be an Animorphs and Deathnote thing. So there. Also, I decided that it is unfair to have to label the different parts of a chappie because of inappropriate content. Its rated M so if you don't want the pervertedness then don't read it! Enjoy the torture... um ... dares.

IMIM: Hello and welcome back. Oh, and whoever has the blue Taurus, your lights are on.

Jareth: _Runs out of the room_

IMIM:...

Sarah: Why does he even have a car he's fucking magick?

Jareth: _Runs back in_

IMIM: Now that everyone is back we continue the dares. Last time **Fluffylova **dared Sarah and Jareth to switch bodies. _Snaps fingers _And now we watch.

Sarah: WHAT THE FUCK!!! I'M IN THE GOBLIN KINGS BODY

Jareth: Honestly this isn't what I pictured when I thought of being inside of you.

Sarah: JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONES DARE CAUSED ME TO HAVE A DICK FOR A WHOLE CHAPTER!!!

IMIM: Well that's your problem. The next dare was from a person who has reviewed I think most if not all of my chapters. Its **JarethGirl30028 **and she said "OML YOU KILLED KIRA! Uh-oh...tsk tsk. Well since we're bringing Deathnote into this, and I, like every other silly fangirl on the planet, think that L is orgasmic and would love to have him in a closet at any time...well. I dare Jareth to make out with Ryuk (snicker) and...just because I want to, I dare L to go with me into the closet! Bahahaaha I am evil. And for good measure, I'll make Sarah be locked in a room with Misa for two hours while she rants on about how YUMMY Light is. :) Thanks for doing my oher dare...Music of the Night is soo sexy...:))~*Verime*~P.S. Sorry my review was so long. I'll try to tone it down a bit next time. :)"

Sarah: Who's Misa?

IMIM:_ ignoring Sarah_ Honestly Music of the Night is one of my favorite songs from that play. And it doesn't matter that you had a long dare. It just means more torture for them anyway.

Them: Hey

IMIM: Anyway time to get started. _poofs ryuk, L, and Misa in from the deathnote world with authoress powers._

Ryuk: Huuk Huuk Huuk. I'm back.

IMIM: _pushes L and JarethGirl30028 into the closet. _I'll get him when your done. Anyway, Misa you see the dare for you was to talk to this girl Sarah about your feelings revolving around Light. You see **Fluffylova's **dare made it so that she switched bodies with this guy. So now you are still talking to Sarah, but if you be whore-ish or slut-ish you will emotionally and mentally scar her for life. So have fun. _pushes them into a random room. _Okay, you did hear that right Ryuk? That its a guy's spirit in there so you won't turn to dust because of the dare.

Ryuk: Good, I don't want to die.

Jareth: ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE????!!!! HIS MOUTH IS BIGGER THAN MY HEAD AND THERE ARE VERY _VERY_ SHAPE TEETH IN THERE. HE COULD DECAPITATE ME!!!!

IMIM: You will follow through with the dare or I will remove the head of your normal body while your in it. And it's the head you care very much about when it comes to being in the closet with Sarah.

Jareth: _gulp_

Ryuk: Wow. She can be scary when she wants to be.

Jareth and Ryuk: _Make out for 3 seconds before quickly getting as far as possible from each other._

In the room: _random bangs and yells._

Sarah: _still in room._YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FUCKING 'PERFECT BOYFRIEND' IS DEAD!!!! AND DON'T LOOK SO CONFUSED BECAUSE HE WAS KIRA AND IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN SOME TIME. Wha - What are you doing? Stay back! I'M WARNING YOU!!! HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IMIM: _poofs Sarah into main room, L and JarethGirl0028 into a closet in the deathnote world, and the other deathnote characters to their world after a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench._ Is everyone good for the next dare?

Everyone: NO!

IMIM: excellent. okay, we have **fluffylova,**its so cool to have dares from these people. "haha so hmm this is hard i was going to say oh i dare IMIM to go down Jareths pants but not when he is a female... so how bout he does a pole dancing show? hmm or is it Sarah? hmm do it whatever way ya want hun Xp you can go down his pants and get him to do a strip show XP i aint picky heh Luvs ya fluffylova " Well, Honestly I'm straight so I won't go down anyone pants this chapter. And Sarah you are in his body so you have to do the show.

Sarah: Well at least I won't have to worry about anyone poofing in on me. By the way ..._poofs Jareth to The Closet Of FanGirls._

IMIM: Just get it done with we have many dares and even some new reviewers.

Sarah: _Pole dances._

IMIM: Sorry but use your own imaginations on this my perverted pretties. Okay Next dare, **Charm Shadow**has said that ,"{Charm shadow is currently at her Granny's house} (Glaring at IMIM) Damnit, IMIM! I haven't gotten around to reading the rest of Death note, and now you go and friggin spoil it!( Sighing) Oh well. Sorry if I offended Michi on the last dare. ( Turning her Glowing Green Glare upon Jareth, who was now in Sarah's body.) DON'T do any thing pervy to Sarah's body, got it? You will have to face my Knitting Needles of Doom! Okay, onto the next dare: I Dare You, Jareth, to call an all-out paint-ball war upon the whole Labyrinth and it's occupant's. Please invite Ryuk the Shiningami as well. (Smiling brightly at IMIM) Thanks, I like my Pen Name as well. ^_^" Well I'm sorry about ruining the surprise. Well my fav character dies too. Poor BB.

Jareth: _Some how got out of the Closet of DOOM. _I parts of this dare. BUT I CANT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE BODY SWITCH!!!!!!!!! YOUR EYES ARE SO CRUEL!!!!

IMIM: Yea well if your done with your Goblin King Angst moment, all of the participants must now get their guns.

Everyone: _picks up a gun and ammo in various colors._

IMIM: Okay everyone in position.

_Pause_

IMIM: Ready.

_Pause_

IMIM: Set.

_Pause_

IMIM: GO!!!!!!!

_Everyone turned on Jareth and shot him and the walls/castle of the Labyrinth._

IMIM: Well I guess he no longer likes this dare. On to the next dare!

_Everyone pauses and shot IMIM_

IMIM: You know the more you shot me the longer the fiction will last.

Everyone: _Stops_

IMIM: Okay here we go. **Charasmatic Darkness**is a new person here and the dare is, "Lol. This thing really is funny! oo I know! I dare Jareth to get dreadlocks!" Ah, a short and sweet dare. And since he's covered in all different colors of paint he will have multicolored dreadlocks for the chapter. _Uses amazing authoress powers to poof Jareths hair into dreadlocks however he is in Sarah's body so it looks like she has them. _Everything will reset by the next chapter so he will have his poofy hair again. And since that was a simple dare we will go strait to the next one.

Everyone: Just get on with it.

IMIM: It's about time you people stopped whining. Here we go, we have **Freak of the fall**and their dare, "Ok,I dare hoggi to... Carmelldanson!" I love that dance.

Hoggle: Ya know I will. I like that dance to._ Music starts and he dances._

IMIM: And the last dare of the day. While we're gone this dare will be in action. "Okay...My first dare is for Jareth and Sarah. Poor Jareth, I feel your pain, truly I do. My Dare is for the both of you to go to a mountain retreat for a week, pig out on comfort food and closet time. My other Dare is for the authoress. Woman I dare you to hug a pissed off Ludo." Um, you do realize that if I'm mauled I can't write this, right?

Sarah and Jareth: YAY a happy dare.

IMIM: Sarah try not to get prego and Jareth don't smirk. I will not hug a P. Ludo. Sorry but he will just be a mildly displeased Ludo. _Hugs Ludo._ See you all next time!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**IMIM: **Okay my people we are BACK!!! And to risk being all business I'm going straight to the dares. We have one from **Doll of the Monster Maidens **that says, "Oh, and Sarah Wilder, There are various types of magic. Magick is one of them, and magyck is another. There are more as well. Magic is the garden variety that pulls rabbits out of top hats, among other things. Magick is magic of olde, and more dignified at that. So get off Imim's back, will yah?" YES THAT IS A DARE FOR YOU PEOPLE!!!! THIS IS HOW I SPELL IT SO BACK OFF!!!!!

**Sarah:** Well that was odd.

**Jareth:** coming from the person who beat my labyrinth that means a lot.

**IMIM: **Fine, Jareth, how about this for a dare. "HEH ehe ehehhehehehe! I dare Jareth to go to an old lady retirement home and strip dance for them while telling dirty jokes. HEHEHEHHEHEHEHH! YOW!" It was also sent in by **Doll of the Monster Maidens.** Are you happy now.

**Sarah: **As long as I can watch.

**Jareth: **Why, Sarah, I had no clue you were interested.

**Sarah:** Well being in your body last chapter may have twisted my mind.

**IMIM:**No more talking *poofs Jareth into Geezer-ette Retirement home*.

Jareth is on a stage in front of a bunch of old ladies while the song "To Sexy" is playing. Multiple grannys pass out or have heart attacks (Back off Kira(Deathnote reference)), while one is practically begging for a lap dance.

**IMIM: **Honestly this is to disturbing for me to go into detail. If you've seen Jose The Jalapeno just pretend that they have the same sence of humor.

**Sarah: **YAY for Jefafa Dunham!!!

**Jareth: **Ignoring that, here is the next dare. **JarethGirl30028 **says, "Yay! ZOMG I'm happy now. MY LIFE HAS MEANING! :D Oh wow...let's put a stop to this madness. Also, I'm confused...have Jareth and Sarah switched bodies back? If so...hmm. Anysways, I dare Jareth to stand on top of a mountain wearing nothing but a cowboy hat and a loincloth and sing I Wanna Be Like You. And I dare Sarah to wear a pumpkin costume and sing I'm a little teapot in Korean. So there. HA. ~*Verime*~". Yes we have gone into our original bodies, and apparently Sarah had to deal with all of my fangirls. Hehe is't about time I got a break from them. *Poofs self into said wardrobe*

Now I'm the king of the swingers  
Oh, the jungle VIP  
I've reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what botherin' me  
I wanna be a man, mancub  
And stroll right into town  
And be just like the other men  
I'm tired of monkeyin' around!

Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
An ape like me  
Can learn to be humen too

( Gee, cousin Louie  
You're doin' real good

Now here's your part of the deal, cuz  
Lay the secret on me of man's red fire

But I don't know how to make fire )

Now don't try to kid me, mancub  
I made a deal with you  
What I desire is man's red fire  
To make my dream come true  
Give me the secret, mancub  
Clue me what to do  
Give me the power of man's red flower  
So I can be like you

You!  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna talk like you  
Walk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
Someone like me  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like me  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like you  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like me

**Sarah: **I don't know Korean!!!

**IMIM:** TO THE GOOGLE TRANSLATER!!! *Five Minutes Later* Okay we got it.

**Sarah:** *gets into pumpkin suit*

난 약간의 주전자입니다  
작고 뚱뚱한  
여기를 처리 제입니다  
여기 내 놓자입니다

내가 모든 걸 포기하고 찐 얻을  
내 말 들려? 외치다  
"팁 날  
나를 말하다! "

**Hoggle:** Since th' is a dare tha' Im involved in I get ta read it off. **Fluffylova **says, "hehe i loves it... i dare hoggle to dye jareth's hair pink and give him a very bad haircut ^^ Loving the story IMIM :)" I gets to 'ave fun!

**Jareth:** No one touches the royal poofy-ness

**Sarah and IMIM:** *Ties Jareth to chair while Hoggle dyes his hair bright pink*

**IMIM: ***Laughs insanely* Your head looks like a HighLighter!!! Onto the next!!! We have **Charismatic Darkness **says, "Lmao I dare The Gob king to Take The Goblins Ale away!"

**Jareth**: *Goes Deathly pale" Have you ever heard of the black plauge?

**IMIM:** Yes why?

**Jareth: **It was caused by sober and bored goblins who desided to feed bog water to people.

**Sarah: **Sorry but to avoid a possible epidemic we can't preform this dare.

**IMIM: **But we can give them RedBull...

_a group of random goblins run and bounce off the walls along with a group of chickens that ran away._

**Jareth:** Meaning that we have to go to the next dare. **Sylistra the Scholar** says, "Okay Fine, I dare Sir Didymus and Hoggle to pose as fair maidens and sing 'Magic Dance'. I also Dare Merlin and Ambrosius to go into Jareth's wardrobe and tear all of his tights to shreds. I also Dare the authoress to dye all of the King's white shirts pink. I only ask this because sympathizing for Jareth seems to be frightfully dull. Sorry there old chap, you can punish me later ;) ...that was not a dare just then...I would be too afraid if he did want to punish me o.O"

**IMIM: **At least your hair will match your new shirts. _laughing while going and dying the shirts. And the Dogs go and tear up all of Jareth's leather pants (even the ones he's wearing). Hoggle is wearing a purple dres and Didymus is wearing a green dress and their both stumbling since IMIM added heals to their ensamble._

_In the end Jareth is standing there surrounded by cross-dressing citizens, in a pink ruffly shirt, in tights that are so torn up they are practically gone. Hehehe._

**Sarah: **I now like this Fic!!!

**IMIM: **Before we go to the next dare I have to say two things. 1 I'll only be doing one dare chapter after this because I'm tired of this one and would like to start another one. 2 The chapter after the last dare chapter will be my very first lemon! Since its my first and I have trouble writing them without me blushing so hard my head nearly explodes, you'll have to forgive me for it not being good. I'm sorry I didn't get to evey single dare this chapter but its 7:15 on a wednesday and I'm tired from not sleeping in a couple of days. So the last dare for this chapter will be *Drum Roll* "That left a strange image... Ok, I dare Ludo to hug a pissed off IMIM," from **Mirrored mirage**. I'm having PMS so it definately fits.

_IMIM gets pissed automatically thinking of how much homework she should be doing right now._

**Ludo: **Majyk ... fwiend _Hugs IMIM_

**IMIM: **Grrrrrr _Tears off one of his horns and stabs him with it. Blood gushes everywhere as he bleeds. It eventually stops and he get up. Being a Yeti he healed up and his missing horn is half-way regrown._

**Ludo: **grawr!!! _Hides behind Didymus. which is a great feet because he's much smaller than Ludo._

**IMIM: **Good night everyone. I hope your new year was great!!!


End file.
